


Four Walls

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Sam, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Sex, Smut, long oneshot, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @spnabobingo. Y/N settled, and settled hard. When an old face appears in town, and truths come out… will she make it out alive?





	Four Walls

“Would you look at this mess?” Y/N chided, pointing a finger at Leonardo where he sat on the mat, big brown eyes regarding her with sadness. “Don’t give me that look, you’re in big trouble mister.” Bending down, she started to clear away the mess of trash that the pup had made, smiling at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Jake if you don’t.”

Leonardo yipped, wagging his tail as he crouched low to the ground and crawled towards her on his belly, grinning his doggy smile. Y/N laughed, scratching his head.

The front door opened, and her head snapped up as heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. The dog’s tail stopped wagging, dropping between his hind legs as he went for his bed, and Y/N frowned, hating the way the puppy acted so scared of the master in his household. Jake would never lay a finger on him, but then… dogs could pick up on unhappy households.

Cleaning away the trash, Y/N stood straight, greeting her Alpha and husband as he walked through the door. “Hey, sweetie. Good day?”

Jake grunted, barely raising his eyes to meet her as he continued to read the paper in his hand, dropping his briefcase onto the floor without a care. Y/N’s mouth set into a thin line, and she moved to the fridge, pulling out a beer for him, like she did every evening.

“What do you want for dinner?” she asked, untwisting the top of the drink and handing it to him. “I was thinking something with salad?”

He shook his head, taking the beer without a thanks. “Steak’s fine.”

Y/N nodded, leaning on the kitchen island, trying to see what had his attention so enraptured. As she peered over, she saw the light bruise on his neck, and her heart dropped. Swallowing down her dismay, she managed a shaky smile, sliding into the stool opposite him. “You’re late tonight. Work seem to have you doing a lot of overtime.”

“What’s with the twenty questions?” Jake demanded, slamming his fist down onto the paper, making Y/N jump, although he finally looked up at her. Leonardo cowered in his bed, watching the interaction with fear in his big eyes. “I just got in from work, I’m tired, I just wanna read the paper and have a beer, and you just don’t fucking shut up!”

Y/N shrank back, getting off the stool and retreating, knowing that replying would be the worst thing to do. She turned, starting on preparing him a steak and some eggs, anything to keep him happy. If she could satisfy him in the kitchen at least…

She wasn’t stupid. Her Alpha was not faithful to her. He’d come home more than once stinking of another woman, always a Beta, not an Omega like her. That boundary was one he hadn’t crossed before, but tonight… tonight Y/N could scent her on him. Like sunflowers and freshly cut grass, with a touch of feminine perfume…

Jake had been with another Omega.

Her stomach dropped, and she felt like she was going to be sick. The sob in her throat was barely contained, and if Jake heard it, he didn’t acknowledge it. Y/N carried on preparing food, cutting up vegetables, saying nothing.

“Look, if you’re gonna be all moody with me, I’ll go get take out,” Jake announced, standing up. “You’re just unbearable to be around these days, Y/N, you need to chill out.” He walked towards the door as she watched, her face a mask of hurt at his abandonment. Was he going back to her? “I’ll see you later.”

“Jake -”

He was gone. Her call of his name echoed on the wooden panelling in the hallway, and the following sobs were the only comeback. Y/N sank to the kitchen floor, thick sobs breaking from her lips as she realized that she was utterly alone.

Leonardo slunk from his bed, now that the threat he’d perceived was gone, and crawled over to her, nudging his way into her hold. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging tightly to his fur as she sobbed, grateful for his canine company in that moment.

When she’d pulled herself together, Y/N ruffled Leonardo’s head, giving him a smile, before getting to her feet. Moving on autopilot, she started to clear away what she was going to make for dinner, her own hunger disappearing in the face of her anguish. The newspaper on the table caught her eye, the headline snagging her attention immediately.

Her fingers reached out, sliding the paper closer, and she frowned as she read through the slim paragraphs, the feeling of anguish turning to worry, before finally succumbing to irritation.

“This is all I fucking need,” she grumbled, thrusting the paper away. Sighing, she headed upstairs, Leonardo hot on her feet as she went straight for the bedroom closest, digging through the coats to find her old suitcase, the padlock still firmly in place. Jake had only ever asked once about it, and had lost interest when she told him it was just old photographs and things of sentimental worth.

Opening the case, Y/N looked down at the collection of knives, guns, ammo, and mystical items. She glanced at Leonardo, levelling the pup with a serious look.

“We don’t tell him anything, got it?”

*****

“Hey, Y/N, what can I do ya for?” Sheriff Johnson gave Y/N a bright smile as she walked into the precinct, and the Omega returned the expression. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” she replied. “I just wanted to see if there was any news on these weird killin’s I saw in last night’s paper. I mean, it’s kinda worrying. The last kill was only a couple of blocks from my neighborhood.”

The sheriff’s smile became a little uneasy, the concern in her eyes signifying that her following words were a lie, and Y/N had to hold back her suspicion. “Nothing to be worrying about, Mrs Y/L/N,” she replied. “In fact, we got a couple of FBI agents on the case now. No doubt they’ll have it cleared up in no -”

“Y/N?”

Everything went cold and still as she turned slowly in the direction of the voice. It had been six long years since she’d last laid eyes on either Winchester brother, and Dean looked vastly different to the thirty-something hunter she’d left behind.

Before she could even reply, he crossed the room in three strides, enveloping her in a hug. The sheriff looked bewildered at the reunion, and Y/N hesitantly returned the embrace, scenting his unique gunpowder and whiskey aroma. Dean withdrew, the smile on his face lighting up his green eyes as he looked down at her.

“God, it’s been forever. You on this case?”

Her cheeks colored as she glanced at the sheriff nervously, her past completely unknown to this town. As far as they knew, she was a an out of towner who settled here for work and her Alpha. “Er, no, I live here. I… I don’t work in the field any more.”

“In the field?” the sheriff questioned. “Kinda strange for a kindergarten teacher, Y/N.”

Y/N laughed dismissively. “I used to be a researcher for the FBI. Low profile cases. Gave it up when I moved here.”

“A teacher?” Dean asked, frowning, unsure. “When you left -”

“There were reasons,” she interrupted, shaking her head. “Anyway, I was just, erm, like -” An excuse didn’t come to her quickly enough, but she knew she had to get out of there before -

“Y/N?”

Too late.

She sucked in a breath, forcing herself to look at the younger Winchester, the taller one, the one she’d left behind. The one who was ultimately the reason for her putting down roots in this one-Starbucks town, away from the hunting life and with an Alpha who didn’t want her any more.

“Sam.” His name was a whisper on her lips, and her heart broke when he approached her, his movements a little shaky as he reached out to hug her, like his brother had, but at the same time, in a totally different way. His touch was as elevating as it had always been, and his Alpha scent, the one that had always been comforting and like home to her, made her feel sick to her stomach for the first time in forever. “I didn’t know you guys were here.”

Sam hummed, holding her close, and the embrace went on a little too long to be comfortable, forcing Y/N to pull away, holding him at arm’s length. “What are you doing here?”

“She lives here,” Dean muttered, sounding less than pleased at that fact. “She’s a teacher.”

There was confusion on Sam’s face as Y/N gave him a wobbly grin, stepping backwards once more, putting more space between her and the one man she’d never quite let go of. “I was just seeing if the sheriff had any information on the murders. It’s getting a little close for comfort.” She glanced at the sheriff, who looked more puzzled than she had before. “But, I’m sure you guys can handle it. We’re in safe hands, right?”

“Right,” the sheriff confirmed, although if Sam and Dean were here, then she truly had no clue what was going on, and Y/N thought it was probably better that way. “We’ll issue a county warning if there’s anything to be concerned about.”

“It was good to see you,” Y/N lied, slowly retreating towards the door. Before Sam or Dean could say anything further, she fled, her footsteps eating up the asphalt outside until she was securely in her truck, trying to hold back the panic rising in her chest. There was little doubt that the Winchesters would follow her, and that was the last thing she needed.

The case was in good hands. She didn’t need to do anything.

Placing the car in drive, Y/N pulled away from the precinct, not even daring to look in the rearview until she was home, behind her locked front door, and hidden from the life she’d left behind six years ago.

*****

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked, as Dean watched the truck speed out of the lot through the glass windows of the precinct. “She acted like -”

“Yeah, I know.”

Sheriff Johnson cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow. “How does the FBI know our local kindergarten teacher?” She folded her arms over her chest, leaning back against her chair. “I’m not buying the researcher crap. Y/N’s been here for six years - she’s married to my husband’s cousin.” The look of shock on Sam’s face wasn’t easily missed. “You her ex or something?”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “You could say that.”

“Y/N and I weren’t together,” Sam informed him, through gritted teeth.

“No, you didn’t give her a chance for that.”

“Anyone gonna answer my question?” the sheriff asked, frowning. “She a former agent or something?”

“Or something,” Dean replied, the sneer in his voice almost spiteful, but the officer didn’t take it personally. “It’s classified, ma’am. And we need to be going.”

“Are you even gonna tell me what’s going on with these bodies I keep finding?” she demanded, and both men shook their heads. “Let me guess, it’s classified?”

“Need to know,” Sam replied, but his attention was already out on the highway, where Y/N’s truck was long gone. “Thanks for your help, sheriff.” He walked out the door with Dean close behind, neither of them answering the sheriff’s frustrated call. Once outside, Dean looked at his brother, frowning.

“You okay?” he asked, and Sam shrugged. His emotions were churning, his stomach like a pit of boiling lava as he thought about the last time he’d seen her. She’d been upset, angry even, and he’d known it was all his fault. He’d driven her away, with lies that even he didn’t believe. In the middle of the night, she’d packed up and left, without a single trace.

It had taken six months to give up looking before they realized Y/N didn’t want to be found.

Was that the case now? Would she run again? But if she was married… did she have children? What this husband her Alpha?

Did she love him?

“You need to stop thinking,” Dean muttered, pacing towards the Impala, squinting as the sun blinked off of her hood. “She’s married, Sam. She’s got a life here. We can’t ruin that for her.”

“You think she was asking about the case? What if she’s still hunting?”

“She’s a teacher, Sam.” Dean sighed as he sat down heavily in the driver’s seat, his brother following suit beside him. “Just let it be. We’ll get this case done and leave town. There’s no need to go trampling all over her life.”

Sam nodded, but didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes on the road as Dean started the engine. His mouth was a thin line as he thought over the what ifs, buts and maybes that had haunted him for six years. And for some reason, he couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that Y/N wasn’t happy. There was something in her eyes, in her scent…

He was being selfish.

Of course he was.

It was wishful thinking that she couldn’t be happy with anyone but him.

*****

The door slammed shut, and from upstairs, Y/N winced, shoving her suitcase back into the closet in a rush. Leonardo sat on the bed, puppy ears pricked high as he watched the doorway, listening for any sign that Jake would come upstairs towards them. When he didn’t, the husky pup relaxed a little, settling his chin on his paws as Y/N continued to clear things away.

“Y/N?!” The bellow of her name made her sigh, and she stood up, scratching Leonardo between the ears, before muttering for him to stay and walking out of the room.

“Hey, babe,” she greeted, instantly regretting it as she saw the thunder on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“This place is a mess,” Jake snarled, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it across the back of the couch. Y/N frowned, knowing he was looking for a fight. She remained quiet as he stormed through the house, grunting to himself. “Is dinner even ready?”

“No,” she replied, coolly, folding her arms across her chest. “I was out.”

“Doing what? School isn’t back until next week.”

Anger squirmed in the pit of her belly, and she tried to calm herself down, taking a deep breath before answering. “I had errands to run. Things to do. And I didn’t know what time you were gonna be home.” The implication was clear - she didn’t know if he was going to come home at all. She’d slept alone the last three nights, why would tonight be any different?

Jake narrowed his eyes, looking at her, picking up on her insinuation. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve been working late,” Y/N pointed out. “If I make it too early, it’ll be cold by the time you get home.”

“That’s what a microwave is for,” he snapped back, stomping his way through to the kitchen. “Guess I’ll cook my own.”

Her temper frayed, and she ground her teeth together. “You do that.”

He whirled on her, fists clenched at his sides as he regarded her with contempt. “Don’t talk to me like that. I’m your husband, your Alpha - you treat me with respect.”

“Goes both ways, sweetheart,” Y/N replied, instantly. “And respect ain’t stepping out on your Omega and expecting her to have your dinner cooked for when you slide your knot out of your secretary.” His eyes widened, and his nostrils flared, and she couldn’t help the smug look on her own face as she watched him. “Oh, sorry, did you think I’m stupid? I know, Jake. I know about the other women. And I know you’ve been fucking another Omega behind my back.”

“You don’t know what you’re fucking talking about,” he growled, approaching her with a threatening posture. “And you’d do well to shut your hole, right now.”

“What are you gonna do, Jake?” Y/N challenged, squaring up to him. “Gonna beat me around? Show me who’s the fucking Alpha?”

Silence stretched thin between them, and she held her ground. It struck her that she’d never seen this coming - maybe she’d known all along that Jake wasn’t her true Alpha, wasn’t the one she was meant to be with, but she’d never thought he’d turn into this twisted, spiteful creature that stood before her. His cheeks were intensely red, his anger palpable through their almost shattered bond; he hadn’t mated her for months, and she knew why.

It didn’t upset her in the slightest now.

She wasn’t his. And he wasn’t about to exert some Alpha force over her and make her submit to a will that wasn’t her own.

“On your knees,” Jake ordered, but Y/N didn’t budge. He snarled, loudly, and she didn’t even flinch, easily ducking the fist he threw at her in the next second. Enclosing her hands around his bicep, she twisted, using his own momentum against him, before bringing her foot down on the back of his knee, sending him crashing to the floor.

“You don’t fucking touch me,” she spat, turning her back on him, just as Leonardo bounded down the stairs, jaws bared and growling at the man who dared hurt his mistress. Jake glared at Y/N, getting to his feet before rushing her from behind, but the husky was on him.

Leonardo’s yelp of pain made the Omega turn, and she screamed as Jake kicked the dog in the face, sending him flying into the kitchen wall, where his small, not-quite-grown frame collapsed in a heap. The Alpha turned to her, smiling wickedly, and she ran for him, not seeing his hand curl around the table lamp by the phone.

The last thing she remembered seeing, was red.

*****

“Sam, this is not a good idea.”

Dean’s words were lowly spoken, but seemed all too loud in the confined space of the front seat. His eyes were on his brother, whereas Sam’s were focused on the white house in front of them, Y/N’s truck parked out the front, next to a flashy sedan. The lights were on, but there hadn’t been any movement in the thirty minutes they’d been sat there.

The case was done - one Vetala taken out - but Sam hadn’t been ready to leave without seeing her. Without making sure she was okay, and happy, without him. For six years, he’d thought about her, and he couldn’t abandon her without seeing her life for himself.

“You said that already,” Sam muttered, not taking his gaze off of the house. “I need -”

“To check she’s living the apple pie life and not miserable, I get it,” Dean finished, sighing heavily. “Dude, they’re probably asleep. Or out. Maybe this is a waste of time.”

Sam was about to reply, when the door opened and a tall, thin man walked out. He was dressed in slacks and a white shirt, obviously the remnants of his work attire, and his face was clouded with anger. Behind him, he dragged a small husky, a puppy by the looks of it, who strained and barked as the man tried to pull him away from the house.

Sitting up straight, Sam nudged his brother and pointed at the house. “Dean -”

The elder hunter frowned, leaning forward. “That’s not a happy dog.”

As they watched, the man forced the dog away from the house, before opening the trunk of the sedan and lifting the pup in. He slammed it, and both brothers winced. “Man, if that’s her husband…”

“Why is he doing that to the dog?” Dean asked, his hand already on the door, ready to get out. “I don’t like this, Sam. I mean, I’m not a great fan of dogs, but that… that’s cruel.”

The man wiped his hands off on his pants, looking back to the house, scowling at the property. Glancing around the street, not seeing them in the darkened Impala, he walked back inside, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

“She’s in trouble,” Sam murmured, worry creasing the line between his eyes. “I don’t like him, and I don’t feel right.” He wasn’t lying - something in the pit of his stomach was churning and swirling, making him feel like he was going to vomit. There was fear there too, and he wasn’t so sure it was entirely his.

“Then let’s go,” Dean announced, climbing out of the car, only a second in front of Sam. He drew his gun, holding it to his side as he approached the house, both of them moving in sync as if they were hunting something not-human.

The house was still quiet, but Sam’s gut feeling only intensified as he ascended the steps onto the porch, reaching out to try the door. It was locked, predictably, but not something that had ever stopped them before.

“Maybe we should knock first,” Dean suggested, hesitantly. “He might just be an asshole, Sam. She might be fine.”

“I know Y/N,” Sam replied firmly, not looking at Dean. “She would never be involved with someone who would be so callous towards an animal.” He inhaled, picking up her scent, smelling the fear there and… blood. “You smell that?” Dean nodded, concern in his green eyes. “This isn’t good.”

The door flung open wide, and both men lifted their guns, aiming them at the man who stood there. He looked pissed - his eyes were narrowed, and he held a baseball bat in one hand. No match for a gun, but technically, they were trespassing. “Can I help you?” he demanded.

Sam scowled, clicking the safety off on this gun. This guy stank of Alpha, but he was covered in the scents of others, not exclusively Y/N. He was making every alarm in Sam’s head go off, and the instinct to shoot him was getting harder to ignore with each passing second.

“We’re looking for Y/N,” Dean said, his voice steady as he kept his gun trained on the guy.

“Any particular reason you’re looking for my Omega with guns, gentlemen?” The smarmy tone of the Alpha’s voice made Sam’s skin crawl, and he couldn’t help himself.

“Y/N!” he yelled, and the man’s gaze turned angry.

“She’s asleep,” he replied, blocking the doorway even more. “I think you should leave.”

“We ain’t goin’ anywhere, pal,” Dean snarled, trying to look around the Alpha. “Not until we see her for ourselves.” He took a step forward, but the Alpha only raised the bat, aiming it at Dean. “That’s not a good idea,” the hunter warned.

“And you need to get the hell off of my porch before I call the cops.” Y/N’s husband tilted his head to the side. “You’re those friends of hers, right? The ones she was with before she moved here.” Neither of them answered, but it was enough for him to make the assumption. “You know how broken she was? How she didn’t sleep? The nightmares? I don’t know what the fuck you two dragged her through, but she don’t wanna see you.”

Sam shook his head. “You don’t know that.”

“I know enough,” the guy replied. “Get lost.” He moved, aiming to shut the door, but Dean was quicker, getting his foot in the way. Sam used the timing to throw his weight against the wood, sending the Alpha crashing to the ground with an outraged cry. “Get out of my house!”

“Not until we’ve seen her,” Sam insisted, waiting for Dean to grab the bat. With a gun trained on him, and his weapon gone, the man froze with his hands up, watching them with wary eyes. “Y/N!” Sam called, moving through the house swiftly, but finding no sign of her.

“Where is she?” Dean demanded, pushing the gun against Y/N’s husband’s forehead.

“She’s not here,” he said, smirking.

“Dean!” Sam snapped, drawing his brother’s attention to a smudge of blood on the stair rail. The elder brother’s eyes widened, and he kicked at the guy on the floor.

“Where is she?” he repeated. “What were you doing with that dog?”

“Taking it to the shelter. It’s my dog,” the guy replied, anger coloring his cheeks. “I’ll do what I fucking like with it.” Dean growled, motioning for Sam to go up the stairs. The younger man obliged, stepping over the Alpha on the floor, resisting the urge to stamp on a limb and break it. His footsteps pounded up the staircase as the urgency of finding his Omega clouded everything else, to the point that he didn’t even consider the fact that he’d thought of her as his.

Her scent was stronger on the second floor, and Sam glanced around, counting the rooms coming off of the main hallway. Following his nose, he ignored the first two doors, before focusing his attention on the open master bedroom at the end of the hall. It was at the back of the house, the windows not visible from the front, and as Sam walked in, his entire body froze up.

Y/N was on the queen sized bed, her limbs arranged at an awkward angle. Blood covered her face and the pillow underneath her head, coming from a nasty gash on her temple, and her lips were a slight tinge of blue. Fear made his stomach twist, and it took a moment to realize she was breathing.

“Y/N,” he gasped, rushing to her side, forgetting his gun. The wound to her head was still bleeding, trickling in a line around the already congealed matter on her cheek, and Sam quickly checked her pulse. “Sweetheart, you gotta wake up for me.”

She groaned then, her eyes moving behind the closed lids, and Sam swallowed down his fear. There was no way she wasn’t going to need a hospital, and he wasn’t sure moving her was a good idea with a head injury. He pulled out his phone, dialling 911, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

*****

Dean’s eyes flickered between the man on the floor and the top of the stairs, where he could hear Sam talking to Y/N. Obviously she was up there and alive, which hopefully meant he didn’t have to kill the guy on the floor.

“I honestly didn’t think I’d hit her that hard,” Jake said, the smug look on his facing making Dean wish he could just level a bullet between his eyes. “But she came at me, and with the stupid dog yapping… she’s stubborn, y’know?” Dean didn’t answer, and the downed Alpha laughed at his own joke. “If she’d just let it be and done what I wanted…”

“What, you wanted a submissive Omega?” Dean asked, scoffing at the idea. “Y/N ain’t never been submissive, not to anyone, especially a clown like you.”

The guy shook his head, smiling. “She was always such a good girl. So desperate to be loved. Just… she’s broken. And I needed to blow off some steam.”

“So, what? You been playing around on her?” the hunter demanded, fury blazing in his eyes as he looked down at the other Alpha. “Because that’s just gonna make me wanna shoot you more.”

“It’s not my fault she’s not able to have pups. And I got needs, needs she wasn’t addressing.” It was almost like he was pleading his case for being a douchebag. “She’s so secretive. And then she gets that stupid dog -”

“Dean!” Sam called, and Dean looked up, taking his attention off of the husband. “She’s hurt pretty bad. Ambulance is on the way. Cops too.”

The color drained from Y/N’s husband’s face, and Dean smirked. “What, did you think you’d get away with it?” He shook his head. “Man, you are a piece of work. You’re not worth ten of her.” Looking back up the stairs, he called to Sam. “How long?”

“Ten minutes,” came the reply, and Dean opened his mouth, his response cut off as the Alpha on the floor swung his leg, catching the hunter off guard. He crashed the floor, the gun still in his grip, but Jake was quicker, lunging over him, wrestling for the weapon. Dean snarled, fighting back with superior strength, and threw a punch that rolled Jake onto the floor again. The Alpha grabbed the bat, discarded by the open door, and hefted it, knocking Dean’s gun from his hand, sending it skittering across the hardwood boards.

“Sam!” Dean yelled, squaring off with Jake as the other Alpha held the bat ready for another swing. Blue lights filled the street outside, and Jake’s eyes went wide with panic. “They’re gonna arrest you, man. Give it up.”

“She’s my Omega,” the other man growled. “You’re not taking her.” Two squad cars and an ambulance pulled up to the sidewalk, and Jake ran, bolting through the door before Dean could stop him. Armed officers immediately drew their guns, and the Alpha held up his hands. “Help! These men broke in, they attacked my wife!”

Dean groaned in irritation, shaking his head and grabbing his gun from the floor, tucking it into the back of his pants. One of the officers he recognized as Sheriff Johnson, who frowned at his presence. “We didn’t break in,” he announced, stepping out onto the porch with his hands above his head. “We came to check on Y/N, and this douchebag hurt her.”

“Jake?” the sheriff asked. “Is that true?”

Y/N’s Alpha shook his head, forcing some crocodile tears. “No. I’d never hurt my Omega, Abigail, you know that. Come on, we’re family.”

She seemed hesitant, and Dean huffed in irritation. “My partner made the call. We saw him stuffing a dog into the trunk and we were worried. When we came up here, he said she was gone, but she’s upstairs, and she’s hurt.” The paramedics seemed to take this as a hint, and the sheriff nodded at them, sending them running into the house.

“I’m sorry, Jake. But until this is cleared up, you’re coming with me,” she said, lowering her gun and pulling out her cuffs. “You too, sir.” She motioned to a deputy, who approached Dean cautiously.

Dean nodded, knowing it was likely to be inevitable at this point. He surrendered his weapon and fake badge, offering his hands to the deputy who proceeded to place cuffs on him. As he was led to a car, Sam emerged from the house, hesitantly looking over his shoulder. The sheriff called to him, instructing another deputy to take him into custody.

“Wait, what -” Sam’s protest was cut off as the officer cuffed his hands.

“I don’t know what’s gone on here,” the sheriff started, guiding Jake into the car. “But until I can get answers, all three of y’all are coming in.” Sam’s eyes met Dean’s where he was sat in the back of the sheriff’s car, and the elder Winchester nodded. Looking back, Sam watched as the paramedics brought Y/N out on a stretcher, his worry overriding everything else.

“The dog,” he blurted suddenly, and Sheriff Johnson looked at him in confusion. “Y/N, her dog; Jake put him in the trunk of the car.”

The sheriff looked over at the sedan, before moving closer and pressing the button to open the trunk. Instantly, Leonardo bounced out, barking furiously, before jumping past the sheriff and sprinting to his owner as she was being loaded into the ambulance. Y/N’s eyes fluttered open as the puppy licked her hand, and she managed a small smile.

“Leo…” His whine was loud, but Y/N was out cold again, and Sheriff Johnson grabbed Leonardo’s leash, holding him back as he strained to get closer to the vehicle.

“We’ll take care of him,” she said, urging him back towards her car, giving Sam a hesitant smile. “Don’t worry, Agent Smith. I’m sure we’ll get this sorted out quickly.”

*****

Her head hurt. It was a throbbing pain that seemed to vibrate through her entire body, and she groaned as she tried to turn in the bed. Raising one hand, Y/N noticed that she was restricted in her movements, and she opened her eyes. The side of her face exploded in pain, and a loud beeping surrounded her.

“What the hell…” Her voice was strained, and she managed to blink once before closing her eyes again. It hurt too much.

The sound of a door opening, and footsteps, made her panic, and when a hand landed on her forearm, she freaked out, throwing a wild punch which was stopped instantly. “Y/N, Y/N…” The voice was soothing and calm, and Y/N instantly relaxed, recognizing Doctor Saunders from the emergency room. She’d been in the small town long enough to know mostly everyone, and Nina Saunders happened to be the mother of one of her kindergarten students.

“Nina…” she rasped, and the doctor smiled.

“Hey, Y/N. You took a pretty hard knock there. How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Y/N replied honestly. “And like I could actually murder that douchebag. He kicked my dog.”

Nina frowned. “Who kicked your dog?”

“Jake.” There was a brief moment of silence and Y/N realized there was someone else in the room. “He attacked me. I told him I knew about… about the other women and he went crazy.” Y/N grimaced as she tried to shift in the bed. “He hit me with a lamp.”

“Sheriff?” Nina directed the question at the other occupant of the room, and Sheriff Johnson cleared her throat.

“It corroborates what the FBI agents told us. Jake is in custody still.” A pause followed her questions as Y/N tried to figure out what she meant by “agents”, before the memory of Sam and Dean at the precinct floated to the surface. “Do you want to press charges?” The sheriff asked, but Y/N didn’t have an answer to that. “It’s okay, you don’t have to decide just yet.”

Nina smiled, patting Y/N’s hand gently. “You’ll be free to go in a few hours. I just wanna make sure that you’re all good okay? What else do you remember?”

“Nothing,” she replied, managing to crack her left open a little. “It’s hazy. I think… I remember Sam. He was there.”

The sheriff nodded. “Sam called us. We’ve got him and his partner in custody too, but if they weren’t involved, we can release them.”

“No. They didn’t do anything. It was all Jake.” Tears pricked at Y/N’s eyes. “I knew… I knew he was sneaking around. But I never thought…” she sucked in a breath, “I never thought he’d hurt me.” It stung where she wanted to cry, and a hiss left her lips as she tried to wipe at her cheeks. “I think I’m gonna want a divorce.”

“It’s not that easy to reject an Alpha, Y/N,” Nina warned. “Divorce is the easy part. If you don’t have a mate when you’re in heat -”

“He’s not my Alpha,” Y/N interrupted, her tone harsh, and she shook her head, immediately regretting it. “Not anymore. I don’t think… I don’t think he ever really was.” Her eyes opened a little wider, and she could focus on the two other women in the room. “He’s been seeing another Omega. She should be warned.”

“He won’t be going near her, sweetie,” Sheriff Johnson replied. “But I can make sure she’s safe.” Y/N nodded, letting her eyes fall shut again. “You get some rest. I’m gonna head back to the station and get the agents processed and out of my cells.”

“Where’s Leonardo?” Y/N asked suddenly, opening her eyes again. “Jake… he took him… is he -”

“He’s fine,” the sheriff assured her, smiling. “He’s with my girls at my house. You want me to give him to your friends for a few until you’re released?” The answering nod from Y/N was all she needed, and she stood, bidding Doctor Saunders farewell before leaving the room. Nina looked back to her patient with a soft smile.

“Get some rest, hon. We’ll run some tests, get you patched up, and you can go home.”

Y/N nodded, shutting her eyes, trying not to think about whether she had a home left to go to.

*****

When Sam and Dean arrived at the hospital with a very hyperactive Leonardo in tow, Y/N was up and awake, freshly stitched up. Nina allowed the pup into the ward with them, provided he was carried, and he seemed quite happy to nestle in Sam’s huge arms as they walked through. As soon as Leonardo saw his mistress up and about, he yipped happily, wiggling from the hunter’s grasp to bound towards his owner.

Y/N laughed as the husky pup nearly bowled her backwards on the bed, licking her face happily. Doctor Saunders smiled, looking over at Sam and Dean. “She’s okay to go home. But she needs rest.”

“Gotcha,” Dean nodded, and Sam gave her a grateful smile.

Nina turned to Y/N, handing over a prescription that Leonardo instantly tried to eat. “You need to pick this up. If the pain gets bad, take two. Anything else crops up, you give me a call on my cell, okay?” She patted Leonardo’s head as Y/N inspected the prescription. “Are you going to go home?”

“I don’t know,” Y/N admitted. “Home is… it’s his house.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam said, giving her a hopeful expression and Y/N looked up at him, her stomach churning with confused emotions. “In the meantime, how about we get you and…” He paused, looking at the dog, who let his tongue loll out of his mouth in a doggy grin.

“Leonardo,” Y/N provided.

“- Leonardo, some dinner?”

Dean clapped his hands together. “Now that is a plan I can get on board with. We’ll worry about the drama after.”

Getting discharged from the hospital was a brief moment of paperwork, and Nina expressing concern for Y/N’s welfare after she’d gone, but the Winchesters assured her that they would deal with it, and the Omega was happy to let it go. It was strange, sliding into the backseat of the Impala after so long, but at the same time, it was a good kind of strange.

“There’s a Biggersons on Main,” Y/N muttered, cuddling Leonardo to her chest as the boys climbed into the front seats. “They do a pretty decent burger.”

Dean shrugged, glancing at Sam as he turned the ignition on. “Sounds good to me.” He pulled away from the hospital lot, not bothering to put music on as the car trundled down the highway, sticking to the speed limit.

“I’m surprised you let Leonardo in here,” Y/N commented, stroking the husky between his ears. “I thought you hated dogs.”

“I’ve had a change of heart about them,” Dean quipped, making her believe there was a story she had to be told. “We’ve seen a lot of things these last few years.”

“I’ll bet,” she replied, staring out of the window. Silence fell over the car, but Y/N didn’t miss the glances Sam was making in her direction. Instead of saying anything, she kept her attention on the pup, kissing the top of his head as he relaxed into her lap.

The conversation didn’t amount to much during dinner, although Dean tried to push for more information. Y/N spent the entire time pushing her food around her plate and taking little bites, constantly looking out of the window to where they’d left Leonardo snoozing in the back of the car. It was dark out now, and cooler, and the pup had looked exhausted from running around with the sheriff’s girls all day.

By the time they finished their food, it was nearing ten, and Y/N was exhausted. Her head hurt, and she wanted to sleep, but the thought of going home was too much to bear, and she said as much when Dean asked what they were going to do.

“We have a motel room. Two beds,” he added hastily, looking between her and his brother as they ventured into the parking lot. “I can take the floor.”

“I can get another room,” she replied, not looking at either of them. She was almost staring into space, and Sam frowned in concern at her demeanour.

“Y/N…” he started, softly, catching her attention. “You don’t have to be alone right now.”

She shrugged in response, looking up at him with a defeated expression on her face. “My Alpha nearly killed me, Sam.” There was no mistaking the wince when she said “my”, although she knew it wasn’t really true. “He was cheating on me, and he tried to kill me when I wanted to leave. I don’t have a home. And I know what’s gonna happen here. He’s a local, born and bred. I’m an outsider, and no matter how good a kindergarten teacher I am… it’s only gonna be Nina and the sheriff on my side. The rest of town’ll run me out.”

“Then come home with me,” Sam immediately offered, before correcting his words. “With us. We’ve got a safe place. Leonardo can come too.” Dean narrowed his eyes at that, before rolling them, knowing he wouldn’t get his way.

Y/N shook her head. “What happens when my heat hits?” There was no answer from him, or his brother, and she looked away. “It’ll kill me eventually. Hell, I only just got through it the last time.”

“Wasn’t he -” Sam let the question hang, unsure of how to finish it. Y/N shook her head again, sighing heavily.

“I’m… I wasn’t…” Hurt filled her chest as she grasped for words. “I’m broken, Sam. I don’t know if it was the hunting, or something else, but… I can’t have pups. We tried… and it never happened.” Leonardo was up at the window of the car, and she moved closer, opening the door to free him. He bounced out to her side, tongue hanging out, the joy at seeing her clear in his eyes. “That’s why I have Leonardo. I was lonely, and Jake… Jake was never home.”

“Y/N…” Dean started, reaching out to her but she dodged his touch.

“I’ll be fine. You guys should go. You should get back on the road and back to what you do. I know there’s still things out there need killin’, and I’m just gonna slow you down.”

Both of them frowned at that. “What are you talking about?” Sam asked, managing to snag her wrist. “Y/N, you were one of the best damn hunters we knew. When you took off -” He didn’t finish, knowing he was the cause of her leaving them in the first place. Her heat had hit unexpectedly, and he’d refused her, not wanting to do anything she didn’t really want.

He’d loved her too much for that.

“I’ll be fine.” Her voice was so low they could barely hear it, and when she eased her way out of Sam’s grip, there was no hope in the smile she gave them. “Just… just leave, okay? Thank you for everything, but… I’m not gonna be a burden to anyone else.”

“Y/N, you’re not -”

It was too late, she was turning away, her shoulders slumped, and Sam looked at Dean desperately. Leonardo whined, looking back at the two men, clearly attached to them already. He pawed at the floor, and Y/N frowned back at him. “Come on, boy.” The dog stood his ground, tilting his head to the side, and her frown deepened. “Leo, that’s enough. We’ve gotta go.”

He still didn’t move, and Dean chuckled. “You know, I’ve agreed with a dog once before, and I’m inclined to do it this time.”

Sam smiled, holding onto the rear door of the Impala, gesturing inside. “Y/N, you’re coming with us.”

*****

The bunker was not at all what Y/N expected when Dean said they had a home of sorts. It was huge, for one, and slightly overwhelming, especially for Leonardo, who instantly had to investigate all the strange smells and sounds.

It took some time to adjust to the new surroundings, and there were nights she found herself unable to sleep. Jake had been charged with attempted murder, although it looked like he was going to get off with a light sentence. The sheriff had kept in touch, letting Y/N know what was going on, and she’d promised to get the divorce papers sorted out so she was free from any influence. Jake’s family had tried to contact her, and she’d ignored it, changing her cell and giving Sheriff Johnson the number.

Most of her days were spent in her room, or walking Leonardo in the woods around the bunker. He was happy with all the space, and Sam was especially fond of him, while Dean only tolerated him, or so he said.

No one mentioned the extra bacon he cooked every day to share with the “mutt”.

Her life had fallen apart, and the thought of getting back into hunting wasn’t one she wanted to consider. At any time, her heat would start, and her body would realize she was a discarded Omega, without a mate. It was going to hurt - in truth, it already did - and the likelihood of her surviving was slim.

Omegas weren’t built to live solitary lives, without mates. Heats became fatal. And she was damaged goods - no one wanted an Omega that couldn’t bear pups.

Two months into her stay with the Winchesters, and her heat had shown no sign of turning up. A few murdered teenagers in a town two counties over had caught the interest of the boys, and it was a cold Saturday morning when Dean knocked on Y/N’s door.

“Hey, we’re heading out to Bridge County. Ghost by the looks of it. You wanna come?” She was hesitant, looking down at Leonardo, and Dean grinned. “You can bring the mutt with. He’s probably a good hunter. Or he can at least dig graves. We’re leaving in twenty. Just meet us in the garage if you wanna come.”

He walked away, leaving the decision up to her. Leonardo watched her, cocking his head to the side. He would probably be a good hunter; Dean was right about that. But Y/N? She wasn’t sure if she was much good at anything anymore.

As if sensing her worry, Leonardo yipped, wagging his tail as he moved towards the open door. For a moment, she paused, still debating her ability to even do the job anymore. The last thing she’d hunted was a werewolf three years ago, just outside of town. It had been hard, but she’d been alone then, and determined to protect the town she’d made a home in.

The pup whined, lowering the front half of his body, almost pleading with his big brown eyes. Y/N sighed, nodding and standing, grabbing her coat and shoes. “Okay, boy. You win. Let’s go.”

Both Dean and Sam smiled widely when she walked into the garage, the former holding open the rear door for her. She slid in, giving him a half-grin, before grunting as Leonardo jumped in and promptly landed partly on her lap.

“Graceful,” Dean commented, but he was smiling, and the pup returned it with a doggy grin, his long tongue lolling out. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The drive was only an hour, and Y/N spent most of it watching the countryside pass by. It was close to sunset, and the sky was lit up in an array of colors that melded together in reds and pinks. Leonardo was practically vibrating with excitement, alternating between licking her hand and yipping out of the window.

“We’ve already done most of the leg work,” Sam said, not looking up from his phone in the front seat. “It’s a pretty simple salt and burn. Bones are in the house somewhere, just gotta find them and burn them.” Y/N nodded, meeting his eyes briefly when he looked back at her. “Maybe Leo could help with the digging part.” The dog looked over at his nickname, barking in affirmation, and he laughed, reaching over to scratch between his ears.

“He’s definitely good at digging,” Y/N confirmed, remembering the holes in the back yard. He’d been having a lot of fun chasing rabbits around the bunker too, and his paws were no stranger to deep excavations. “But he’s not exactly a pro with the supernatural.”

Dean grinned over at the dog, and there was no denying the affection in his eyes. “I’ll be he’s just as badass as his momma.”

Y/N didn’t reply to that, but there was a secret little smile on her face as she ran her fingers through Leonardo’s rapidly growing fur. The rest of the ride was in silence, until Dean pulled the Impala up to a rickety old house on the outskirts of a small mining town called Jackson. Police tape covered the front porch of the property, the deep tracks of vehicles left in the dried mud path outside.

“This looks like a pleasant little fixer upper,” Y/N joked, opening the door slowly for Leonardo to jump out first. He stopped in the dirt, waiting for her to catch up, and she patted his head, praising him. “Good boy.”

“Stick together,” Sam murmured, coming up behind her, and she tensed, nodding. “Should be a simple in and out.”

The house was almost falling apart, and all three of them picked their way through the aging debris, with Leonardo keeping close on his mistress’ heels. Halfway through the hallway, he yipped and growled, crouching low to the ground, his hackles rises.

“What is it, boy?” Y/N whispered, but she didn’t have to wait for an answer. Something white flickered in and out of focus, before a ghostly yell echoed off of the walls. 

GET OUT.

“I don’t think it likes visitors,” Dean drawled, raising his shotgun as the spook appeared again, the image of a grotesquely decomposed man, half his face hanging off. He roared, and Dean fired, causing him to dissipate. The elder Winchester looked over at Y/N, who was holding her breath, turning an almost ghostly shade of white herself. “Well, he’s a good ghost detector.”

She offered him a weak smile, before stroking the pup’s head, indicating that he’d done well. He seemed a little calmer, but still on edge as he followed them further into the building. The first floor revealed nothing out of the ordinary, and Dean motioned to the basement with his gun. Sam shone his flashlight on the broken basement door, taking the lead, and as soon as his foot hit the top step, the spirit was back, screeching in his face, sending him flying backwards to the floor.

Something in Y/N snapped, and she swung her gun upwards as Leonardo barked, taking aim and firing to make the ghost disappear again. “I think we’re getting close,” she muttered, keeping her gun up as Dean grinned at her.

“See? Knew you’d get right back in the game,” he commented, but she didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. Offering Sam a hand he didn’t really need but took anyway, she granted him a small smile as he got to his feet.

“Thanks,” he whispered, holding onto her for a second longer than he really needed to.

Leonardo barked again, whipping off into the darkness, and Y/N cried out for him, before pursuing, with both Winchesters right behind her. The ghost appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and the dog pounced for him, going right through, making the spirit disappear again. A split second later, it rematerialized between Y/N and the hunters behind her, and before she could react, it sent her flying down the rest of the steps, crashing into a pile of rotting crates at the bottom.

Sam called her name, aiming for the spirit, who flickered out of sight. Something in the house creaked loudly, seeming to vibrate through the entire building, and Leonardo’s growl echoed up to them, just as Sam started to move down the stairs to check on the fallen Omega.

The staircase collapsed, swallowing both Winchesters whole.

*****

Sam groaned, rolling over in the dust, vaguely making out the sound of Leonardo’s barks and whines beyond the ringing in his ears. He reached for Dean, laying a few feet from him, and the elder Winchester grunted, pushing up on his hands. “You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah. Nothing’s broken.” A wince crossed his face; nothing was broken but plenty was bruised. “Y/N…”

The sound of a shotgun being fired made both brothers scramble to their feet. Leonardo yelped loudly, and Y/N called for him, and the shotgun went off again, just as Dean and Sam managed to push their way through the pieces of stairs into the main basement room.

At the far side, the spirit was focusing its ethereal energy on Y/N, who had placed herself between it and her charge, who was snarling and barking. She was frozen in space, unable to move an inch as the ghost closed in on her. Dean’s eyes widened, and he lunged only a split second after Sam did but neither of them were quick enough. The spirit let out an unearthly noise, and Y/N screamed in pain, just as Leonardo jumped, sending them both crashing to the ground and out of the way of the blast of power.

Sam skidded to Y/N’s side, ducking when Dean fired his gun to make the creature dissipate. She was gasping for breath, wincing in pain, and the younger Winchester checked her over quickly, assuring himself that she wasn’t injured.

“You okay?”

“Bones,” she rasped, gesturing wildly behind her. “They’re not buried.”

The dog started barking again, and the room grew even colder. Dean was on his feet, aiming wildly for nothing, and Y/N groaned, pushing up onto her hands and knees.

“The crates, Sam. The crates have the bones in.” Sam frowned, looking over his shoulder to see the stacks of crates.

“Which one?” he asked, moving closer, despite his unwillingness to leave her side.

“All of them.”

Dean caught his brother’s eyes, grimacing. “Screw this,” he muttered, grabbing Y/N’s discarded bag from the floor. A container of salt fell out into his hands, and he looked at the Alpha and Omega on the floor, grim determination on his face. “Get her out of here.”

“What about you?” Y/N replied, panic lacing her tone as Sam hauled her to her feet. He didn’t even wait for her to protest, scooping her into his arms. “Dean!”

“I got this,” Dean growled, as the spirit appeared, only to eat a bullet a split second later. “Go!”

Sam didn’t need telling twice, and took off through the basement, seeking a way out. The stairs were completely destroyed, but there was a storm cellar door to the other side of the large room, and Sam threw his shoulder against it without putting Y/N down, grunting as the door creaked and started to give. “Come on!”

Heat started to filter through the room as gunshots sounded again. “Sam…” Y/N whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her head. Sam put her on the floor, where Leonardo was bouncing with nervous energy, whining.

There was blood on his hands when he pulled away, and red was slowly staining the front of Y/N’s shirt. “Oh shit,” he murmured, eyes wide with horror. “Dean!” His brother turned the corner, Y/N’s duffle bag in his hands as he ran from the fire he’d started. “We need to get this open.”

Dean nodded, and stood shoulder to shoulder with the other hunter, before both of them barrelled into the wooden door. It splintered and burst open under their combined strength, and Dean grabbed Leonardo’s collar, dragging the pup out as Sam lifted an unconscious Y/N from the floor, cradling her close before fleeing on his brother’s heels.

They were barely a hundred meters from the building when it exploded. Wood and stone flew into the air, the flames stretching a mile high, and the force of the blast knocked both Dean and Sam forward. Sam curled around Y/N, holding her close against his chest as he tried to protect her from further injury.

The sound of the flames was almost overpowering; Leonardo barked and howled at the noise, before sniffing around Sam and his mistress, his anxious behavior indicative of his need to check she was okay. When he saw she wasn’t responding to his prompts, he whined loudly, and Sam pushed him away, turning his whines to growls.

“Calm down, Leo,” Sam ordered, lying Y/N flat on the muddy ground. “She’s gonna be okay.”

The pup sat, staring at his owner with his head tilted to the side, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Dean climbed to his feet, staring back at the destruction, before wiping himself down. “I think we killed it.”

“She’s bleeding badly, Dean,” was his reply. “I think she’s gonna need a hospital.”

“I think she’s had enough of hospitals,” Dean grumbled, watching as Sam lifted Y/N from the ground, standing by in case his brother needed any help. He followed close behind, reaching down to grab Leonardo’s collar when Sam got closer to the Impala. “Come on, boy. You’re riding shotgun.”

Sam gave his brother a grateful smile as he opened the back door of the car for him, waiting for him to slide in with Y/N cradled in his grasp before closing it behind him. Leonardo yipped in frustration at the separation from his owner, but Dean kept a firm hold of him, pushing him across into the front passenger seat. Before he’d even shut the door, the pup was leaning on the back of the seat with his paws, his eyes focused on the unconscious woman in the back.

Dean started the car, pulling it away from the burning building that was bound to eventually attract some attention from the authorities. Sam paid it no mind, keeping all of his attention on Y/N, smoothing her hair back from her face, unable to school the worry on his expression.

“You’re gonna be okay, Y/N,” he murmured, kissing her temple, his concern increasing when he received no response and his voice lowered even more so Dean didn’t hear him. “I promise you, Omega.”

*****

His name was the first thing she whispered as she came to, her head rolling from side to side. Sam was there in a second, his big hand taking hold of hers, stroking over her bruised skin with concern on his face. When her eyes didn’t open right away, he frowned, his other hand cupping her jaw as he soothed her.

“It’s okay, Y/N. You’re safe. You’re here, with me.”

“Sam,” she whimpered, her bottom lip sticking out, full and pouty in an adorable way. “So hot, Sam…”

“I know, baby,” he replied, smiling gently. She’d been unconscious for three days, and her body was beginning to run a fever. The wounds were healing, and there was no infection, and Sam knew exactly what was wrong. “You’re going into heat.”

Her eyes opened then, fear the first thing he could see in them. “But… I’m not…”

“The trauma probably brought it on early,” Sam explained, brushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead. “We’re gonna take care of you, okay? You can get through this.”

“Not without an Alpha,” she whined, arching on the bed as pain coursed through her. “It hurts already.”

“You took a pretty bad hit back there.” He moved, checking on her stomach wounds. “We cleaned out all the wood, and it’s not infected. You’re gonna heal just fine.” The sound she made was halfway between relief and agony, and Sam’s heart twisted, knowing there was one thing she needed above anything else. “You’re gonna get through this.”

Her eyes closed briefly, her hand seeking out his again, squeezing his fingers to the point of pain, but he ignored it, focusing on her. “Sam… Alpha…”

Shaking his head, he sighed, watching her face contort with the pain her body was causing her. “I’m not your Alpha,” he admitted, although it was mostly a lie. He wasn’t her physical Alpha. It didn’t matter if he’d always felt bonded to her - he wasn’t her Alpha and he wasn’t going to take that decision away from her. He wouldn’t let her heat make that decision either.

Words failed on her lips as she cried out, curling into herself, snatching her hand back to cradle her own belly. Sam backed away, feeling sweat on his own forehead drip down his cheek. Her heat was rapidly progressing, filling the room with her sweet scent, and his body was reacting the only way it could.

“Sam,” Dean’s rough grunt from the doorway made him turn. “She needs you.”

“I can’t, Dean.” Sam swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the Omega on the bed. “She’s not making a choice. She’s reaching out for what she needs, not what she wants.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Dean grabbed at his brother’s arm, dragging him into the corridor. “You’ve pined over her for six damn years. She shacked up with some Alpha that wasn’t good enough for her, and now she’s here, and she needs her actual Alpha, you’re gonna back away claiming she doesn’t want it?”

Sam’s eyes darted back and forth, avoiding his brother’s gaze. “Dean, I rejected her.”

A silence fell between them, broken only by the heavy breathing from the bedroom beyond, and the sound of paws padding down the hallway. Before either brother could move, Leonardo darted past, making his way to his owner’s side, nuzzling at her and whining when he didn’t get any response.

“She told me, before she left, that she felt something… that she wanted me.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stifle the tears of anger at himself. “And I told her that it was stupid to consider it. That this life… it doesn’t end well for us. I’d tried before, and I only ever get people killed.”

“So you’re what? Gonna live up to that by letting her die?” Dean scoffed. “Man, you are smart as hell, Sammy, but sometimes you’re a colossal idiot, you know that?” He shook his head, wildly gesturing to the open bedroom door. “She’s your friggin’ Omega. You know how I know? Because I’m standing ten feet from her, and I haven’t so much as popped a boner at the scent, whereas you look like you’re gonna cum in your pants any second.”

“Do you need to be so crude?” Sam hissed, pushing him backwards.

“I mean, hell, if she needs any Alpha knot, I wouldn’t say no,” Dean continued, obviously trying to provoke his brother. “She’s a pretty little Omega, and I’m betting she’s a goer, too, so if you’re not -”

The fist came out of nowhere and proved Dean’s point.

Rubbing his jaw at the hit, the elder Winchester smiled at Sam knowingly, and Sam wilted, his puppy dog eyes landing straight back on the tiny-looking Omega in her bed. “Yeah. I thought as much,” Dean muttered, shaking his head. “I’m gonna take the mutt for a walk.” He whistled loudly, calling for Leonardo, who reluctantly parted from his mistress’ side. “You know it’s the right thing, Sam. You’ve loved her for too long without doing anything about it.”

Sam didn’t have anything to say to that, and Dean gave him a half-wave, before patting his thigh and ushering the dog away. They disappeared, leaving him standing in the hall with his eyes glued on Y/N, lying with her back to him on the queen bed.

Without really being conscious of what he was doing, he stepped back into the room, shutting the door behind him. The room was thick with her scent, mixed with her anguish, and Sam felt rotten to the core that he was ultimately the cause of all of this. He needed her like he needed air - he wasn’t even sure how he’d managed six years without her in his life.

Maybe all along, he’d known he’d find his way back to her.

To save her from the four walls she’d found a prison within.

“Y/N,” he whispered, leaning on the edge of the bed. “Baby, are you still with me?”

“Hurts too much to sleep,” she replied, not moving or even opening her eyes. “Sam… I need you.”

“I know.” Sam tugged at the covers she was underneath, sliding in behind her, still fully clothed. “I’m here, Omega. I’m not going anywhere.”

A hiccuped sob made his heart pound harshly, and he wound his arms around her waist, trying desperately to ignore the warmth coming from her, and the reaction his lower half was having. He’d never been this hard in his life, but he didn’t want to scare her.

“You don’t want me.”

The whisper curdled in his belly like bad milk, and he had to stop himself from reeling backwards in shock. “What?”

“I’m broken, Sam. I’m… I can’t…” The words were like barbed wire in her mouth, and Y/N trailed off, shaking her head, allowing her own tears to take over. “Just leave me be.”

“No.”

“It’s okay. I’ll understand. Why would anyone want an Omega who can’t breed?” She didn’t seem to hearing him at all. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Sam pulled her closer, burying his nose into the back of her neck. “I’m always going to want you. It doesn’t matter to me if you can have children or not.” He kissed her skin softly, feeling her body react. “You’re my Omega, Y/N, and I should have done this years ago. Instead, I ran you off with lies, and you ended up with an Alpha who was never worthy of you.” She shifted, opening her mouth to interrupt, but he was too quick, pushing up on one elbow and rolling her onto her back so he could look her in the eye. “I love you, Omega. And losing you the first time… I can’t go through that again.”

Y/N let out a little breath, barely managing to inhale again before his lips were against hers. His arms gathered her close, and she relaxed into his hold, feeling more at home than she ever had before. When they parted, her cheeks were flushed, and not just from her heat.

“Sam…”

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice soft, his nose barely brushing against the tip of hers.

“Claim me.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. Sam smiled, kissing her again, both of them moving in tandem to push the covers away. When he’d dressed her wounds, he’d left her in her sports bra and shorts, and his fingers skimmed her thigh with reverence, unwilling to cause her further pain. Her hands pulled at his shirt, wanting him bare and against her, and within moments, he had the offending material off and flung across the room.

“I love you,” she whispered, tears gathering on her lashes as she looked up at him, and Sam brushed them away with his thumbs, dragging her into another heated kiss. Y/N fumbled at his pants, desperate to have them off, and he pulled back, completing the task for her. His erection already tented his boxer briefs, and he groaned when her fingers brushed against the straining fabric, cupping him lightly through it. “Take me, Alpha, please.”

The plea was barely audible, but Sam was already one step ahead. He moved, positioning himself between her thighs, pulling her shorts down her legs to bare her mound to him, before nuzzling his face into her thigh. There was a second of protest before she relented, watching him inch closer to her sex.

“Wanna make sure I don’t hurt you,” he explained, tracing his tongue over her folds, and she whined loudly, letting her head fall back.

Sam’s touch was gentle but firm, and he closed his eyes to savor the scent and taste of her on his tongue. She was soaked already, slick coating her thighs and the sheets below, and fuck, if she didn’t taste like the ambrosia of the gods. He was ready to lose himself in her, and when he pushed her over the edge, feeling her flesh quiver under his mouth, he thrust his tongue into her pussy hard. Y/N screamed in bliss, her hips arching off of the bed, and for a split second, Sam was worried he’d hurt her, but she simply begged for more.

“Please, Sam, I need it. Need you inside me.” There were unspoken words there - she’d never been fulfilled, not truly, not taken like she deserved, and anger warred with arousal inside him. He should have been there for her first; no one should have ever touched her before him.

He only had himself to blame.

Shedding his boxers, he watched as she awkwardly shimmied out of her bra, wincing as the movement pulled on her stomach wounds, and almost instantly, he changed his mind, scooting around behind her. His cock prodded insistently at her ass, and she gasped at the feel of it.

“Sam -”

“Ssh. Just wanna make sure you’re comfortable, ‘mega,” he soothed, running one hand from her knee up her thigh, tugging it upwards. She acquiesced to the unspoken command, and Sam’s thick length slid easily between her legs, her slick coating him almost instantly. “If you need me to stop -”

“I won’t,” she moaned, pushing back against him, using one hand to guide him home. The tip of his cock pressed against her entrance, and Sam rolled his hips forward, groaning loudly at the tight wet heat that encased the first inch or so of his dick. “Sam… feels so good…” Her words were disjointed, and her eyes were shut as she relished the feeling of taking him. “Need more.”

He nodded, obliging her need, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting home again. She was so perfect, made for him, and he knew that this first time, he wouldn’t last. Dean hadn’t been wrong as his need for her, about the way she affected him.

It was only that way because she was his, and he was hers.

“Wanna cum, Alpha,” Y/N whimpered, pushing her hips back against him, encouraging him to push the entire length of his generous cock into her. Her sweet little cry as he bottomed out, the crown of his cock nudging against her cervix, was enough to spur him on, and he held her leg up under the knee as he pushed her a little onto her front, mindful of her injuries.

The change in angle made her squeal in pleasure, and Sam buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, already feeling the swell of his knot hindering his movements. Y/N was more responsive than he’d imagined; she met every thrust with vigor, taking everything he had, and just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to knot her, she rolled her hips hard. His knot slipped into her with the resounding smack of skin, and she came, tightening almost impossibly around him.

He couldn’t hold on - he came with her, pulsing thick ropes of cum into her womb, enough to swell her belly a little and he dropped her thigh, cradling her just below her navel. Y/N’s pants were music to his ears, and he inhaled her scent deeply before sinking his teeth into her throat, irrevocably marking her as his.

“Sam…” she whispered, placing her hand over his where he cupped her belly.

“Sssh,” he replied, licking over the wound he’d made on her neck. It wasn’t really bleeding, but the link between them was suddenly bolded, lit up in neon, and god… he’d waited too long for this. “You need rest. We can talk tomorrow.” Y/N nodded, her eyes fluttering closed as the post-coital bliss washed over her, and Sam wrapped her in the cocoon of his arms. “You’re mine now, Omega. And I’m yours. Never lettin’ you go again.”

*****

The heat passed after three days, and when they emerged from Y/N’s bedroom, it was only to move her things into Sam’s room. Dean gave them both a knowing look, while Leonardo acted like he’d been abandoned with only the man who fed him bacon for company, and it took thirty minutes of fussing to assure him that Y/N wasn’t going anywhere.

Everything calmed after that, although Y/N decided not to hunt. After leaving the life behind, she no longer felt cut out for the hacking and slashing, and reassigned herself to a research only role. Sam had no problem with that - his protectiveness knew no bounds, and even Dean was sick of his mothering.

Two months later, when her heat was due again and failed to show, the mothering got worse.

Two months, four days, and five positive pregnancy tests later, it was unbearable.

Sam was like the cat who got the cream, and he’d crow it from the rooftops to anyone. Y/N was his. His Omega, and the mother of his children. They had only needed to find each other again.


End file.
